sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (soundtrack)
class=album|id=r84071|pure_url=yes}} link |rev2=''Blender'' |rev2Score= link |rev3= SoundtrackNet|rev3Score= link |rev4= Music from the Movies|rev4Score= |noprose=yes}} The Good, the Bad and the Ugly: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released in 1966 alongside the Western film, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, directed by Sergio Leone. The score is composed by frequent Leone collaborator Ennio Morricone, whose distinctive original compositions, containing gunfire, whistling, and yodeling permeate the film. The main theme, resembling the howling of a coyote, is a two-note melody that is a frequent motif, and is used for the three main characters, with a different instrument used for each one: flute for Blondie (Man with No Name), Arghilofono (Ocarina) for Angel Eyes, and human voices for Tuco. | accessdate = 2007-05-26 }} It is widely considered to be one of the greatest and most original film scores in history.The Police, Queen, Morricone Honoured At Grammy Hall Of Fame, Uncut, 1 December 2008 The score complements the film's American Civil War scenes, containing the mournful ballad, "The Story of a Soldier", which is sung by prisoners as Tuco is being tortured by Angel Eyes. The film's famous climax, a three-way Mexican standoff, begins with the melody of "The Ecstasy of Gold" and is followed by "The Triple Duel". This epic showdown is considered by many film critics to be one of the most electrifying climaxes ever filmed, and the music is an integral component of the drama. The main theme was a hit in 1968. The soundtrack album was on the charts for more than a year, reaching No. 4 on the Billboard pop album chart and No. 10 on the black album chart. | accessdate = 2007-05-26 }} The main theme was also a hit for American musician Hugo Montenegro, whose rendition on the Moog synthesizer was a No. 2 Billboard pop single in 1968. | accessdate = 2007-05-26 }} The album was remastered and re-released on Capitol Records in 2004, which had 10 additional musical cues from the film. A European release by GDM music in 2001 contains even more music, with a running time of 59:30. Track listings All works composed by Ennio Morricone. Original release Original release date: December 29, 1966 Audio CD release date: October 25, 1990 ;Track listing Extended release by GDM CD Club Release date: 2001 #"Il Buono, Il Brutto, Il Cattivo (Titoli)" – 2:38 #"Il Tramonto" – 1:14 #"Sentenza" – 1:39 * #"Fuga A Cavallo" – 1:05 * #"Il Ponte Di Corde" – 1:51 * #"Il Forte" – 2:19 #"Inseguimento" – 2:22 * #"Il Deserto" – 5:14 #"La Carrozza Dei Fantasmi" – 2:06 #"La Missione San Antonio" – 2:13 * #"Padre Ramirez" – 2:36 * #"Marcetta" – 2:49 #"La Storia Di Un Soldato" – 5:30 #"Il Treno Militare" – 1:22 * #"Fine Di Una Spia" – 1:12 * #"Il Bandito Monco" – 2:43 * #"Due Contro Cinque" – 3:45 * #"Marcetta Senza Speranza" – 1:48 #"Morte Di Un Soldato" – 3:07 #"L'Estasi Dell'Oro" #"Il Triello" * – 7:14 (This track is extended and features music previously only heard in the film version of this piece, namely the original ending. The last part of this tune is in mono) (*) previously unreleased on the original album issued in 1966 Enhanced and extended release Release date: May 18, 2004 ;Track listing Personnel * Composed by Ennio Morricone * Conducted by Bruno Nicolai * Orchestra: Unione Musicisti di Roma * Chorus: I Cantori Moderni di Alessandroni * Vocals: Edda Dell'Orso, Franco Cosacchi, Nino Dei, Enzo Gioieni, Gianna Spagnulo * Whistling: Alessandro Alessandroni * Arghilofono: Italo Cammarota * Flute: Nicola Samale * English horn: E. Wolf Ferrari * Trumpet: Michele Lacerenza, Francesco Catania * Electric guitar: Pino Rucher * Classical guitar: Bruno Battisti D'Amario * Harmonica: Franco De Gemini * Percussion: Pierino Munari References External links Category:Ennio Morricone soundtracks Category:1966 soundtracks Category:EMI Records soundtracks Category:Capitol Records soundtracks Category:Dollars Trilogy